Invasion of the FanPeoples
by Kandee Ferrets
Summary: When fangirls attack! Better summary hidden within. Spidey Animated Series!


Invasion of the Fangirls!

A Fearsome Four production

(Option 1)

Chapter 1

"**Hi it's me poor the poor little Narrator! And as the title pretty clearly states, those two are going to invade their favorite T.V. Shows/movies/books/comics/whateverthehecktheycanthinkof, but the good thing is THEY HAVE LOST THEIR INFLUENCE! NOW **_**I**_** AM IN CONTROL!"**

"**Yeeaah right"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Hey I don't really like Spidey."**

"**Do I really have to work with a person in the Fearsome Four?"**

"**Nahhh, I'm just here to make sure you don't kill them"**

"**Oh, that's okay then"**

"**Okay on to the story now, wait a second did somebody just ask a question?"**

**(Someone gulps as she plays around with the slit in her cowboy era dress that obviously has a hidden gun underneath)**

"**Speak up!"**

"**Why are they, um, doing this?"**

"**They're desperate Fangirls"**

"**Hah! ya'll're (Stupid rating guidelines)in' us!"**

"**Ye were the one who fainted when we told ye we might do this for X-men united!"**

"**They do have a point, butterfly"**

"**Wow, Packrat spoke!"**

"**It' just Rat!"**

"**I gotta admit… that was real unexpected ."**

"**Go away Pengie, Squirrel, and Packrat!"**

**(Kandee, Penny, A.J.)**

"**Wait… I'M NOT A GIRL!"**

"**You just noticed?"**

**(All three of the girls) "Awww, we're so proud!"**

"**NOT FUNNY!!"**

"**Ugh, fine we'll change the title."**

**Invasion of the Fan****girls****Peoples**

"**There, happy?"**

"**No"**

"**Is he ever?"**

"**He is when we are getting revenge on the White Witch!"**

"**Like I said… LEAVE!"**

"**Fine"**

"**No, wait guys, I need to tell you some… damn you brought sunglasses!"**

**(They laugh as they leave)**

"**Now… on with the story!"**

_In Penny's room_

_(Which is technically just one side of her mom's basement)_

_(They're watching Spiderman Ep.3 pt2 on YouTube)_

"Um, Penny?"A.J. asks nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Is that a _**security**_ camera in the corner of your room?"

"Hazard of having your mum screw a security guard." Destiny says before eating another nacho.

"My momma ain't _screwin'_ him!"

"Then why do I hear thumping noises whenever I spend the night?"

"Guys, one I asked a question, and two accent check."

"Sorry A.J." Penny apologized, "The camera is only on when he's at work anyways."

Suddenly the computer opens up a Skype window with Miley on the screen.

"Hi guys, Bye guys!"

"What!?" They all shout before the compartment under Penny's bed opens up and pulls them, Leroy the squirrel, and Penny's computer in.

_New York_

_Marvelverse_

They landed roughly on the ground of ESU, then looked up to see eachother, but waaaaaaay different!

"Oh my god, Penny! You look like your mom in her pictures as homecoming queen! Except not blonde, and taller, and not as skinny." Destiny said looking at her.

"HEY!"

"Your Rogue hair is gone." A.J. said trying to look at her face not down.

"Destiny you have the Hannah Hair again!" Penny said excitedly.

"Hey how'd we get backpacks and stuff?" A.J. asked no one in particular.

The computer suddenly turned back on showing a _very_ smiley Miley.

"Hey guys!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" they all yelled at her.

"Just fulfilled one of your dreams. Welcome to Spiderman The Animated Series!"

"Wha…"

"Shush! I gots to tell yous yer backstories! Okay, Penny; You are Penelope Montoya."

A.J. and Destiny then say in unison, "My name is Penny Montoya, you killed my squirrel prepare to die!"

"As I was saying, a girl from Virginia, but who spent the last couple'a years in Spain. Oh yeah, and you have to get to the airport soon, the family that's going to give you a room will be there to pick you up in a few minutes. Petey has some more important things to do."

"I'm staying with the Parkers!!

"Yep, buuuuuuuuuuuut, no accent hiding!"

"Do not worry Amiga Miley, ah'll put the charm on full force! Au revoir mon ami."

Penny disappears, then reappears at the airport.

Miley continues to talk, "Kay, A.J., you, are A.J. Lan still. Luckily for you you're ESU's running back, so you can still achieve your dream of getting in Debra's pants."

"Y-y-you d-dream of getting in there?!" Destiny says in-between laughs.

"Nah, he'd probably only get to first anyways."

"**That was kinda disturbing." **The poor little narrator says just as the voice of reason pops up, in a, hehe Raven Costume.

"**No freakin' duh"**

"**Do I even wanna know?"**

"**Grr"**

"Kay, as I was saying, oh crap I forgot where I put that paper! There it is, Kay, you live in the same apartment complex as Harry Osbourne. "

"Aw crap that gets blown up in Ep. 49!"

"HAHA!!"

" You're friends with Flash Thompson and Harry Osbourne. Now hurry up and get to your house, they're picking you up for a party soon. NOW RUN!"

"What I don't get magically transported like Penny?"

"Nope, sorry."

"HAHA!"

"Stop laughing in my face Destiny."

"Nope. Too much fun."

AJ then runs off as Miley tells Destiny her story.

"You, Destiny, are Miss Destiny Hardy."

"SWEET!"

"Well, in order to keep in check with the law of conservation of mass, I kinda had to put the same amount of matter back into our dimension."

"Huh?"

"Felicia go buh-bye now you new Felicia."

"Oh, okay."

"Now run along, after Petey gets back from picking Penny up you guys have a study date!"

"YAY!"

Destiny disappears.

_The New York International Airport_

"Now who's this kid we're picking up anyway? And why are we doing it?"

"Now Peter." Aunt May starts kindly.

"Alright Aunt May I know. We're doing it because _he _ needs a place to stay."

"Now his plane should have arrived by now. We should look for him."

"His name is Penn Montoya right."

"yes" Aunt May then pulls a sign out of her purse that says 'Penn Montoya Here'. She hands it to Peter.

Penny walks in after picking up her lime green suitcase, carpetbag, and Leroy's pet-carrier. When she spots the sign she starts to walk over while thinking, _"Wow, how'd they learn my nickname?"_

"Hola, you are the Parkers, correct?"

"Holy shit." Aunt May says quietly while Peter stares at her in shock.

"Oh my god, you know how to swear!?"

"Yes, What did you think I was born this goddamn old!?"

"Um, hi?" Penny says kinda afraid to interrupt. "Penelope Montoya here."

"AAAHHH! SQUIRREL!" Peter yelps before hiding behind aunt May.

"Oh, him? This is Leroy!" Penny says excitedly, mistaking his fear for excitement.

"Um, alright, let's get to the car then you can explain this crazy crap." Aunt May says still using her sweet little voice.

_A.J.'s Apartment_

"_Wow, my room isn't pink anymore!"_ A.J. said as he surveyed the apartment, "Dude, how can I afford this?" He asked himself as his _**!!I-Phone!!**_ Began to ring. He picked up and Miley yelled into it.

"_You're mom's a lawyer dumbass! Hell she's probably surprised she didn't have to testify against you!"_ she then hangs up.

Someone knocks on the door, then Harry's voice can be heard from the other side. "Hey A.J., You ready?"

"Just a second…" A.J. called back as he looked for that retarded jacket thingie. "Kay, I'm coming." He then yelled as he ran towards the door.

_Destiny's Place_

"Sweet! Not only am I rich in this dimension but I'm an only child, and I get tutored by Peter Parker!!" Destiny shouts before jumping on her bed. "But I might miss messing with Fate, Luck, Fortune, and Sybil!" Destiny's phone starts to ring. "Miley, could you maybe be a leeeeeeeettle less predictable?!"

"_Hey I'm working on it! Anyways, you gots to go meet Petey at the coffee bean, place, thing, Oh whatever, just go!"_

Destiny grabbed one of the purses she's 'borrowing' from Penny, then ran out the door.

_Forest Hills_

"Bye, Destiny is waiting for me." Peter said before he ran out, only to be blocked from the door by Penny.

"Mizz May says I should come with you, get to know the city."

Peter's face fell, "No".

"Peter." Aunt May's voice came from the kitchen.

"Fine, but don't bother us."

"_Like you even have a chance to get to first base"_

_The Coffee Bean, place, thingie majigger_

"Hi Peter!" Destiny says excitedly before jumping up.

" Hello Destiny, I guess." Peter said while staring just a little below her face.

"I'm up here Peter!" Destiny said almost yelling. " Um, may I ask who she is?"

"Hi I'm Penny…" she said but then was cut off by a loud explosion in the background.

"Um, I have to go catch some pictures."

"I thought you were only Spiderman's photographer?"

" Who the hell is this Spiderman!"

"So cute but so naive."

" What do you mean naïve?"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking pictures?"

"OH! Right!" he then runs out the door.

The two girls then just sit there and wait for "RING!!" Miley to call.

"Hello Miley."

"Hey crackhead!"

"_Hey guys! Oh yeah, I kinda stuck your superhero costumes from last Halloween in your bags. So put them on and go help Spidey!"_

"Um, we have no powers!!" Destiny yelled into the phone.

"_Your costumes give you the powers you __thought __you had, oh Lady Luck and Black- footed Ferret. Okay, could those names be any dumber?"_

"Hey we tried."

"_okay just go change into your costumes and go help him. And no you don't get the one with the ninja cookies."_

"Damn!"

"Kay Dez lets just go change before the whole city of New York blows up."

"Fine"

_The destruction site_

"_DANDANDANDANDAN!!SPIDERMAN!"_

"Luck, wrong theme song."

"OH."

Here comes Spiderman thinking that the person in the jumpsuit is the suspect.

"Oh yeah, Luck, you do have that camera secured in the corner right?"

"No, it's in my pocket."

"Retard!"

"Of course I hooked up the camera! I was just seeing what you would do. And I found out."

"You didn't let me hit you with a rock yet." A cloud of dust comes and dirties up Lady Luck's dress.

" Hey I just got this dry cleaned!"

"There is a bigger problem. Spiderman is trying to kill us."

"Oh no. Spiderman wouldn't kill us; he'd just severely injure us and throw us in jail."

"This is why I'm a Pessimist."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Annoying life saving music starts. Spidey shoots a web at them and Ferret makes a little shield.

"Spidey, we aren't tryi-oof" Lady Luck started before getting kicked. "You did not just do that!"

"Hm, I believe I just did!" He says before trying for another blow, but just then his webbing snaps.

"HA! I have control of a situations probability! No I don't understand the explanation either!"

Ferret makes a little dirt pillow for Spidey to land on, then a pillar to hold the building up when she sees one of those damn strollers placed in the way of falling rubble.

"GOD! DO YOU PEOPLE EVER WATCH OUT FOR YOU &#&#& KIDS?!" Ferret yells angrily at the baby's mother before pushing it towards her.

"Sirens Ferret!"

"Let's go" Ferret shouts before letting Spidey down a little. Lady Luck whistles then jumps onto a flying four-leaf clover as Ferret fashions a little rock to fly on. They then fly off discreetly grabbing the camera.

"_Who were those two?" _Spidey thinks as he webs off.

_The Alley Behind the Coffee Bean_

"Don't those people ever pay attention to their kids?" Penny says before making a little wall of bricks.

"Get over it Penny. Without those babies placed under falling rubble, there would be no superheros." Destiny says before taking off her costume.

"Eh, good point. Lets change before Peter comes."

_A couple hours later at the bugle!_

"GET ME INFORMATION ON THOSE TWO FREAKS WHO ALMOST GOT THE DROP ON SPIDERMAN!" JJJ says to no one in particular as he storms into his office.

Penny closes the door she was hiding behind then says, "Like pictures and names, Mr. Jameson?"

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Just the girl who happens to have those things, and a picture of Spiderman falling after his web breaks."

"Cash or Check?"

"Check please!"

_Back at The Coffee Bean, place, thingie majigger_

"Wow…" AJ says on the other end of the phone.

"I like know right"

"Dez your speaking valley girl, I'm scared!" Penny says trying to calm herself down.

All of a sudden you see Flash walking up to Destiny's table while she is talking on the phone.

"Hey." Flash says trying to get her to notice him.

"What do you want?" she says while giving a mental EEWWWW! At what she kinda guessed.

"Just a lit," Destiny deciding to end it all now pushed him off and told him to go do something rather um, interesting to himself.

Meanwhile you hear Penny and AJ laughing on the other end of Destiny's phone," HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!"

Before Flash even reaches the door , he pauses and turns around. "WAIT! What did you just say!"

"Oh yeah, that didn't trigger in your little, tiny, football player brain. Let me make it easier for you."

Man does Destiny have a mean right hook.

"Now, STAY AWAY FROM ME STALKER BOY!"

"Yes okay I will, just don't hit me again."

"Okay" Destiny then hits him one last time but very, very hard. "Now if you report that I will sue your pants off!"

_Back at ESU_

Penny is talking to her fellow nerds.

"When did you possibly have the time to study all the plans for the recombinator?" several people asked her excitedly.

"The trip here was very long, it gave me quite a bit of time to study." Penny replies smiling.

_AJ's Apartment_

Meanwhile AJ's nerd senses are tingling sensing that something bad is going to happen to the seasons hot chick.

'_You mean Destiny?'_

'_I dare you to say that about my friend one more time.' A very smiley Miley says holding a bazooka and singing the Bazooka Bubblegum song 'My mom gave me a penny, she said go eat at Denny's, I didn't eat at Denny's, _vorpal bunnies' she says dazed as a brick suddenly falls and hits her on the head and knocks her out cold.

'_Thank what so merciful…' _another brick falls from the ceiling and knocks him out cold too.

"Oh man!! Destiny!"

_At the Hardy Residence_

"Thank you for the flowers Peter" she says before sticking the flowers back in the vase they obviously belonged in. "Now Should we take the convertible top down? Or do you think it's to cold?

"I'll keep you warm."

"I'll just go get my jacket." She said while her sad Fangirl instinct was saying HELLS YEAH! She ran up the stairs and all through the house and finally you here "OH! (Stupid rating guidelines.)"

"What is it?" Peter says while running up the stairs. "Oh my god!" He said while staring at the gigantic whole in the wall.

"OMFG! I just painted this room!"

"Um, Oh yeah! If you do not meet my demands it shall be the end of Miss. Hardy!" Mr. Freaky Tentacle Dude says evilly.

_A little while later:_

"Now Mr. Parker, we will need you to take a urine sample." A doctor said seriously to him.

"Wait, WHAT!!" Peter screamed absolutely shocked.

"Mr. Parker, you just claimed to have seen a giant octopus kidnap Miss. Hardy."

"No it wasn't a giant octopus, it was a man with octopus tentacles!"

"Nurse, please contact Doctor Clearwater at Ravencroft please." The doctor whispered "We have security camera footage of the kidnapping. Oh god! It is a man, octopus, creature, whatevertheheckyouwanttocallit thing!"

A couple'a guys claiming to be FBI come in and say to Mrs. Hardy, "Ma'am we found this note outside" he then says to his fellow agent, "Grady, read the note."

"Milk, kumquats, kitty litter, gouda cheese, and onions, sir!" the obviously not that smart man says as he salutes.

"You are fired!"

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
